My Protector
by rachnp12
Summary: Tammy enters the dangerous world of vampires and werewolves; however she has a secret of her own to offer. A Jacob and Tammy love story.
1. Prologue: Explanation

_**I hope you enjoy!! If there are any Jacob haters out there, don't worry about my story. It has nothing to do with him stealing Bella from Edward. In this story he moves on!! Yay! But, I am a Jacob lover!! So, please R&R!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jacob or any other of original Twilight characters, although Jacob is on my christmas list... it shouldn't be long now!!**_

"Grandma? Can you tell me the story? The one you promised to tell me when i was 5? I'm 5 now!"

My grandma laughed heartily and beckoned me to join her on the couch. "My beautiful little girl is all grown up! I suppose now is the perfect time," she said as my mother walked in the room. "Are you sure mom? She still seems so young," my mother said with uneasiness in her voice. My grandma nodded and replied, "You were her age when i told you."

"Please, Please, Please mom!! I really want to know! I promise I won't tell anyone! Please!"

Now, even my mom had to laugh. "Okay mom. Go ahead."

My grandma smiled at my mom and then at me. "Sweetie, never think that because you're different that you have a problem. Our family is a very special family. Especially the woman."

"Why, grandma?"

"Don't interrupt, Tammy. Let your grandma finish before you ask questions," my mother warned.

Grandma smiled and continued. "The woman in our family are very special. We are called nymphs. Nymphs are beautiful, magical creatures that can exist in the human world. We are naturally small and naturally beautiful. But, technically the women in our family are only half nymph. That's why we look like humans. We rule over nature. We can also do some pretty nifty things. We can run really fast and some can even fly!"

"Fly?" I asked with a dreamy look in my eyes.

"Yes! Also, each one of us can control different things in nature. Your grandma, for one, can control the soil and plants. Did you ever wonder why my garden always grew prize worthy potatoes? Now, your mom, she can control fire. Never get on her bad side dear," she paused and her musical laughter joined in on mine. My mom rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Now," my grandma continued, "you must understand, sweetie, that we can be very dangerous creatures. We have the power to seduce people, to make them do whatever we want. You must promise me that you will never, ever use your powers for evil."

"I promise with all of my heart!"

My grandma laughed and her beautiful eyes grew weary. She began to almost whisper, saying, "If anyone threatens your life, I give you permission to use everything in your power to stop them. There are evil creatures in the world that want to get rid of us."

"Who, grandma?"

"One group of them are the Volturi. They are an old, powerful group of vampires from Italy. They feel threatened by our powers and want to end our existence." When she saw my eyes grow wide, she paused. "Don't worry," she continued, "not all vampires are bad. In fact, I was best friends with quite a few of them. Remember what I said though. Only use your power when your life is at stake. Humans are very smart. Their instincts are to stay away from us. Try not to get too close to humans. You might put their lives in danger as well. Finally, you must never tell anyone of our true identities."

"Okay, but grandma, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can!" she answered leaning closer towards my tiny body.

"If you control the dirt, and mommy controls fire, what do i control?"

_**Please keep reading and reviewing!! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Please realize that Tammy is not depressed or Emo. She's been through a lot, as you will read in this chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still Don't own Jacob... I'm counting down 'til Christmas!**_

I held onto my grandma's ice cold hand as she lay there helplessly in the hospital bed. I knew there wasn't much time left. A tear slipped down my cheek, and I watched her eyes close slowly.

Death was not an unfamiliar territory for me. After I was born, news came of my grandparents dying in a car accident. After my 6th birthday, my other grandfather died without cause. Both of my parents were extremely upset watching their loved ones being taken from them. They lived everyday in fear of losing someone else. I often talked to my grandma for comfort. She would constantly remind me of the talk we had when I was five. "Remember to use everything in your power!"

When I turned 8, my mother passed away. After her death, my grandma grew frail and weary. "Grandma, why is everyone dying? Why are they leaving us?" I asked her with clear desperation in my voice. I assumed she was beginning to go crazy because she would just answer, "Everything... everything in your power." My dad's death was the last straw. I became hysterical. At school, the kids mostly kept their distance. I started crying at everything that came my way. My clothes were wrinkled and my eyes were red and blotchy. Finally, one day, I came home to find my grandma curled up on the carpet in my living room. She was burning up and shaking. I rushed her to hospital and her last words were, "Remember... use everything." At this point, I knew there was something strange going on between my family's deaths. Somehow, I had a sickening feeling that I was next.

I was 16 years old, and I was alone. As a response to my grandma's death, I was sent to live with my uncle and aunt up in the state of Washington. After much research, I found out two things about Washington. One, that it was one of the rainiest states in the country. And two, that I was headed towards the rainiest place in Washington; the Olympic Peninsula. The actual name of the town was La Push. I always knew that I was Quileute but never took much pride in the fact. For one, I barely resembled a Quileute. My mother was actually Italian, with fair skin, green eyes, and curly blonde hair. My dad definitely resembled his ancestors, with his dark skin, brown eyes, and straight brown hair. I came out as a mix of the two, the "best of both worlds" as my grandma had once put it.

"Oh Tammy! You look just like your mother!" My Aunt Carol exclaimed upon meeting me at the airport. "You have her beautiful green eyes and her delicate nose! Oh, and of course you have your daddy in you too! Your dark skin and gorgeous pin-straight brown hair resembles his perfectly! I can't believe how you've grown into such a beautiful young lady!" With that, she embraced me tightly. I wasn't used to this kind of gesture, so I grew stiff under her hug. "Um... Thanks Aunt Carol." She quickly led me into her old beat up car and drove me into the small town of La Push. The ride was mostly filled with her chatter and my one word answers. I was never much of a talker.

My uncle Jim seemed to be about 100 years old in the way that he carried himself. Our greeting was brief and very much to the point. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you ever seen?" My aunt bragged with a proud smile on her face. My uncle nodded, adding, "A true vision of her mother." I stared at my uncle's pained expression as he looked at me. Something gave me the feeling that my uncle knew my mother a lot better than I thought. I followed my aunt towards my room as I slowly dragged my suitcases along with me. I was beginning to like my aunt's company. She had such a glowing presence, and I never met anyone so care-free before. After a tour of the upstairs, Aunt Carol left me to unpack and get settled.

My new room was smaller than the old one I used to have. I had three large suitcases filled with clothes and a couple books. My family was never rich, but we weren't exactly "poor" either. My father had always felt that I had to be dressed nicely to make a good impression. I didn't care much for clothes, except for the fact that they now struck a painful memory of my dad in them. I carelessly tossed them into the dresser, not taking the time to fold them properly. I looked around my room, observing the plain wooden desk and the small bed. I didn't care much for the size of the bed since I was a small person. I just barely reached five feet, and I was already 16 years old! I noticed the calendar hung up on the wall next to my desk. My aunt took the liberty of filling in the first date worth remembering. January 6th: _Tammy's First Day of School_! My heart started to beat faster as I reread those words over and over again. I really hated school.

_**Hope you liked it! : ) **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**One of my favorite chapters so far! I hope you think so too!**_

_**Disclaimer: 5 months 'til christmas (Don't Own Jacob)**_

I watched as my aunt drove away, waving to me in the process. That morning I had gotten up ridiculously early. I repressed a yawn as I turned to face my new school. It was extremely small in size compared to my old school. I caught several people stare at me as I walked quickly into what looked like the entrance. I was used to being stared at. In my old school, even after attending it for several years, I had people stare at me daily. I knew I looked different. My hair was always too long for my short body, and my eyes too green for my dark skin. I hated the fact that I was pretty. I couldn't help thinking that if I were ugly, people would leave me alone.

While I was walking towards the front office, I noticed several boys standing together by some lockers. They were some of the hugest boys I had ever seen. I immediately became intimidated as I walked past them. I stared down at my shoes and picked up my pace. Luckily, they didn't notice me, or pretended not to, because when I looked back at them, they were laughing and talking like nothing had happened. Maybe I was too small for them to notice me. I grew smug as I silently thanked my ancestors for being Nymphs. When I arrived at the office, I received my schedule and locker assignment. The secretary wished me luck as I turned to leave. I smiled at her and said, "Thanks." She smiled back genially. I never used to smile. 'La Push must be changing me', I thought to myself.

The day was going by very quickly. People were being extremely nice and someone new walked with me to each class. When I got to lunch, I noticed the large, scary looking boys sitting together at a table. They seemed to be engrossed in a deep conversation. Suddenly one of them looked up at me. Unconsciously, I took a step back. He was very good looking. He had long brown hair and it was tied up in a ponytail. His eyes almost seemed hypnotized as they stared deeply into mine. After a moment, I noticed how his big brown eyes seemed to hypnotize me. Suddenly, one of his friends punched his shoulder and yelled out, "Jake! hello, are you still here?" I watched him shake his head, and realized I was doing the same thing. "Sorry," he said, "I got distracted." He looked at me again and I quickly walked towards a table filled with new friends of mine. "Hey Tammy!" a girl named Danielle said. I smiled and took the seat next to her.

During the entire lunch period, I found the boy, who was supposedly named Jake, staring at me many times. I wanted badly to look at him, but something deep inside me warned to not look back. When the bell finally rang, relief filled me. I walked over to the trash can to dispose of my lunch. On my way, I sneaked a look over to Jake's table. To my disappointment, he wasn't over there. I pouted and threw my trash away when suddenly, someone stepped in front of me. I had to crane my neck just to look into the stranger's face. "You!" I breathed and took a step back.

Instantly a smile filled Jake's face, followed by a rumbling laughter. "Wow, you are really small!" he said in a booming, yet husky voice. I crossed my arms and noticed how my head only reached his stomach. "Well, maybe you're just extremely large," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. He laughed again and stuck his hand out. "My name's Jake, short for Jacob Black." "Tammy," I said taking his hand, "short for Tamara Skywater." His hand all but swallowed my tiny one. He let go and asked, "So what are you? A freshman? Or did you skip a grade or something?" Again, his body shook with laughter. I could tell he was joking, so I tried my hardest to form a witty response. "Ok first of all, genius, I'm a junior! Second of all, you're the last person who should be talking about age extremities. You look like you could've been a senior for about 5 years in a row," I said, surprised to hear how confident I sounded. It must have worked because Jake was hysterical. "Okay, fine, you win," he said raising his arms in surrender. "Oh and by the way," he added before walking away, "I'm a junior too. See you in class." When he saw the shock in my face, he smiled and walked away to join his perplexed friends. They all looked from me to Jake and back again before they began to walk.

I walked to my next class with a warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach. Voices were going on all around me, but I could only think of one that had a certain husky sound to it. The way he was around me made me feel so comfortable. And the way I was around him! It almost made me feel like a totally different person. A happier, better version of Tamara Skywater.

I only had two classes left after lunch. As soon as I walked into the room, I realized that I was beginning to recognize several familiar faces. One face, in particular, brightened when he saw me and called out, "Tammy!" I smiled at Jake and walked towards him. "Embry, move!" he said to an equally large boy sitting next to him. Embry rolled his eyes and began to collect his things. "No! you don't have to, " I said, not meaning one word of it. Embry smiled at me and said, "Yes. I do. But it's okay, I don't mind." I smiled, for what seemed like the thousandth time today, and sat next to Jake. I met his unwavering stare and sighed. It was strange. I was used to people looking at me, but never, in the 16 years of my life, have I been looked at like the way Jake was looking at me right now.

I blushed and turned to look at the teacher, when I realized that he had begun teaching. Jake slowly turned his head, almost as if he was forcing himself to turn away from me. The class flew by and my heart nearly stopped when the bell rang. I gathered my books and stood up. Jake stayed in his seat, and I realized that my head was finally at his level with him sitting there. He stood up and wordlessly took my books. "Um. Thanks," I muttered. We walked silently to my next class. "This is it," I said to the beautiful man towering over me. He placed the books back in my arms and gently stroked my hand. "Be careful. It gets rough in there," and with those confusing words, he left me. I turned around to discover I was standing in the gymnasium. The teacher told me I didn't have to change since it was my first day. I took a seat in the bleachers and watched horridly as my classmates ran around like animals throwing tethered balls at each other. "Don't you just love Dodgeball?" I heard someone say.

After school, I looked to see if Jake was around. At first, I couldn't see him anywhere. Then, I noticed the giants talking closely together at the bus stop. Another freakishly tall man had joined them. They all called out, "Hey Sam!" in voices loud enough for me to hear. I watched their interesting conversation. Jacob seemed to be blushing while everyone was smiling and playfully hitting him. Then, they stopped talking for a moment, and Jake's eyes fell on me. Jake's friend Embry, the one who gave his seat to me, turned around and pointed in my direction.

My eyes grew wide and I quickly walked towards the direction of my home. 'They were talking about me,' I thought to myself, feeling my whole body turn red. I forced myself to not think about what they could have been saying. Suddenly, someone appeared behind me. I stopped walking and turned around. Once my eyes fell on an unfamiliar face, I relaxed. "Hi Tammy! It's Johnny. You were in my English class, remember?" I walked quickly beside Johnny as he attempted to make small talk. I was certainly not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. As we approached my house, I thanked him for walking me home, and ran inside the door.

_**Did you like it?? Leave a comment!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**This chapter's kind of cool. You'll see a lot of Nymph action!! They are soo awesome!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Tammy but I still don't own Jacob. Stephenie Meyer is so lucky!**_

Something didn't sit right with me about Jake and his friends. It was really weird how they all reached 6'5" and higher. It was also weird how close they seemed to be. If I wasn't mistaken, I could've sworn they were brothers. However, their faces looked nothing alike. As soon as I walked in the door, a delicious smell welcomed me. I stopped walking to take a deep breath. I really needed to calm down. The events today had me all worked up and overly excited.

I ran to my room, without greeting my aunt, and shut the door. I collapsed on my bed and stared out the window. It wasn't raining but it certainly looked like it was going to. My mind was filled with thoughts about the one boy who had made a huge impression on me. Jacob Black was different. Besides the obvious physical reasons, he was different by the way he was around me.

As I sat there thinking about Jacob, a sudden warning came into my head. "Try not to get too close to humans," my grandma's voice said, "You might put their lives in danger as well." A wave of depression filled my body. I knew I was in way too deep with Jacob. Yet my selfish needs overpowered my good ones. I was beginning to really like him. I just had to be extra careful around him. The last thing I wanted to do was seduce him into liking me. The gloomy weather was _really _beginning to bring me down.

"Tammy! Dinner!" Aunt Carol yelled at the top of her lungs. I ran down the wooden stairs and plopped into a chair. "How was your first day?" Aunt Carol asked in a bright, cheerful way. "Really well. Everyone was really nice to me," I replied while serving myself some food. "Jim, did you notice?" my aunt suddenly asked my uncle, "The sun came out! Isn't that amazing?" My uncle stood up and went to the window. "Wow, the sun hasn't come out in weeks." Aunt Carol added, "It must've come out just for you, Tammy!" I smiled to her and said smugly, "You would think so? Wouldn't you?"

Aunt Carol bombarded me with questions. When I told her about Jacob, her and my uncle exchanged a look. "He's a very special boy, isn't he Jim?" Aunt Carol asked in a curious way. My uncle just grunted and took a bite of his meal. I was suddenly suspicious. "What do you mean by special?" I asked, putting my fork down. Aunt Carol just smiled at me and said, "Oh, nothing sweetie. He just helped your uncle with some car problems one time for no charge. He was a lifesaver!" At that remark, Uncle Jim started laughing. I felt as if I was missing something. I didn't like the feeling of not knowing.

I watched as my uncle excused himself to go to the bathroom. Now was the perfect time. "Aunt Carol?" I asked meeting my eyes with hers. My voice instinctivly became an octave higher. "I don't think," I continued in the same piercing voice, "that your telling me the whole truth. What is so special about Jacob Black?" My aunt was lost in my eyes. I knew seducing her was wrong, but my girly instincts wanted to know more about Jake.

She answered in a monotone voice, "He's the town protector. He makes sure no harm comes to us." I finally broke the gaze. My uncle appeared, and my aunt shook her head. "That was weird. I must've been daydreaming," she said rubbing her temples. I felt bad for taking advantage of her. Unable to stand the guilt, I excused myself from dinner and went up to my room.

My aunt and uncle had no idea about my "special" abilities. In other words, they didn't know I was a Nymph. I wished I could tell them about my powers, but my grandma had forbidden it. "You must never tell anyone of our true identities," her warning rang in my head. I sighed and watched as the sun set that evening.

Sunsets always calmed me down for some reason. Nature, in general, was a comfort zone for most nymphs. After making sure my door was locked, I jumped out of the window and floated towards the ground. I hadn't mastered flying yet, but floating seemed okay for the moment.

I took off running towards the beach. I found that if I ran at top speed, I became invisible to the naked eye. "As fast as the wind blows," my grandma had once put it. When I felt the smooth sand on my toes, I collapsed and took a deep breath. I knew I didn't have long, so I made the most of my time. I gazed at the beautiful sunset and ran my fingers through the sand.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from the nearby forest. I looked towards it and saw something I never dreamed of seeing. A werewolf was staring at me with wide black eyes. Not just any werewolf, a giant werewolf with a reddish brown fur. My body froze in terror. I knew right away that it was a magical creature. I stood slowly, aware of the wolf's eyes on me. Before the wolf could react, I took off.

I was sure I was moving extremely fast. I got to my house and jumped into my window, quicker than I thought it would take me. I was breathing heavy as I shut the windows. I had never seen a werewolf in person, but I have heard stories about them. Although, I was clearly frightened of the strange creature, I had a strange urge to go back to it. Maybe it was the eyes, so big and innocent. I could be going crazy, but I could have sworn that they recognized me.

Finally, I opened the window slightly, and went to do my homework. It was a very light load since it was my first day. When I finished, I glanced at the digital clock in my room. It read 9: 10. It was way too early to go to sleep, so I decided to read. Warily, I grabbed a book from my unkempt book shelf and forced myself to concentrate. My heart continued to beat fast, as those haunting eyes took over my thoughts.

Suddenly, I jumped out of my bed. _5:50_, my clock read. I must have dozed off when I was reading. Nausea swept over me, as I remembered dreaming about werewolves. After I finished getting ready, I grabbed a quick breakfast. "Good morning, Tammy!" my aunt greeted me, as I attempted to swallow my toast. "G' Morning Aunt Carol," I said with food in my mouth. "I was thinking," Aunt Carol said as she watched me, "that you would like take my car to school today." I looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks Aunt Carol," I said after fully swallowing. "Oh, this is ridiculous. Aunt Carol this and Aunt Carol that. It's too formal and unnecessary. Just call me Carey!" She said, watching me grab her keys. "Okay, um, bye Carey," I replied as I left the room. "Bye dear," she yelled after me.

I drove to school and parked the old car in the school parking lot. As soon as I got out, I saw him. Jake was leaning against an old Rabbit car. His expression was serious and almost scary. He looked at me closely as if he were pondering something. I thought about turning around and going the opposite way, but something was drawing me to him. I tucked a few strands of my long hair behind my ear and crept slowly in front of him. Jake looked into my eyes the entire time. After an awkward silence, I said, "Hi Jake." A smile finally broke out on his beautiful face. My whole body crumpled in relief. "Tammy," he whispered as his smile changed into a mocking grin, "I know what you are. What you really are." _Crap_, I moaned to myself, and my body grew tense again.

_**Does Jacob get it right? Maybe, maybe not. Keep reading and reviewing!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**This chapter was so much fun to write!! By the end of it, my heart was pounding! I hope you have the same reaction! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far. I appreciate the comments!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jacob Black. Christmas is taking too long!**_

I had been caught. Jacob was going to be the first person to discover my identity.

I continued to wait for him to break the tension and lay out his theory before me. The weird part was that he just kept staring at me. Was he expecting me to say something first? I could feel the sweat beads forming on my forehead.

"_You must never tell anyone of our true identities_!" Grandma's shrill voice rang out in my head.

"_This isn't exactly breaking the rules Gram! He suspected it first_."

"_You should have been more careful around him_," she stabbed back, as I imagined she would have.

But I had been careful. Or so I thought. I tried to think back during the time that we had spent together, what I could have said to give anything away. Nothing came to mind.

My best defense was to play dumb. "Jake, what are you talking about? What are you accusing me of being? A freak?" I asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"No, not a freak! A mythical creature!"

I tried to look bored. "Jake, please don't tell me you still believe in fairy tales."

"You're denying it?" he asked amazed.

"Yes," I said, as if I were talking to a little kid.

The confidence on his face faded. Now, a fresh look of confusion filled his face. He was taking a long time to respond, so I knew I was off the hook... for now.

"But. You were running really fast. I saw you," he said, his forehead crinkling while he went into a deep thought.

How in God's name did he see me run? Unless... my thoughts suddenly went back to what my aunt had said the other night.

"_He's the town protector. He makes sure no harm comes to us_." Aw man! Jake must have been on duty at the beach last night. He must have seen me run. But then, wouldn't he have seen the werewolf? My mind went off, calculating all the possibilities, when suddenly the bell rang. It caught us both off guard. We jumped, and then looked at each other.

"Okay," Jake said with narrowed eyes, "I lied. I don't know exactly _what_ you are. But I do know that you have some explaining to do. I'll be happy to listen. We'll meet after school to discuss some things. And don't give me crap about being a normal human. There's no way a _mere_ _mortal _could have run as fast as you did."

I glared right back at him and said, "Fine, but don't think _You_ are getting off that easy. You have explaining to do yourself. I've done the math. There's no way a _mere mortal _(using his choice of words) could have discovered what you have."

I knew I had him by the twisted look that was shown on his face. The sweet victory made my tense joints relax a little. A smile unexpectedly broke out of his serious face. An instant smile formed on my face in response.

"Tammy?" he said gently, with an amazing change in tone from what he had used a few seconds ago. "Yeah?" I asked in the same voice. "You look really pretty today," he said with a sheepish grin. His unexpected comment caused my eyes to widen.

Jacob had me blushing from head to toe. "Uh, thanks Jake," I said walking away from him, towards the building. That was a definite change in direction on his part. As curious as he was to find out what I was, I knew there was a small part of him that didn't care. He liked me!

I somehow made it through my first half of classes without breaking down. Every time my mind flickered back to our conversation this morning, all I could think about was him calling me pretty. No one had ever said that to me. My head was in the clouds when suddenly thunder erupted outside. The whole class jumped and teacher asked us to settle down.

Before I knew it, rain began to pour down. No one else seemed particularly interested in the fact that a violent storm was going on outside. Rain was never a problem for me. It was the lightening that bothered me. Lightening was known for occasionally striking trees and disrupting there habitats. I felt as if the trees were silently crying out to me. My hand quivered as I watched the storm take its toll. I couldn't take this anymore. My eyes flashed towards the teacher, who was deeply involved in their lesson. 'No one would notice,' I said to myself.

The bell for lunch finally rang. I was walking towards the lunchroom, when I saw a huge group of people piled up by a window. "Can you believe it?" one of them asked. "A sun shower! An actual sun shower!" another voice called out. " I'd never thought I'd see the day!" one answered back in awe. My eyes briefly looked towards the window, but I walked on without getting a closer look.

Sun showers were very soothing. I felt extremely calm as I approached the handsome giant smiling down at me. "Jacob," I nodded at him politely. "Tamara," he spit back. We both smiled at each other before moving on.

"I was thinking," Jake said calmly, "that maybe, you would like to sit with me during lunch today."

My eyes quickly flickered at his group of humongous friends and nervousness swept through me. Something about his group made my neck hairs stand up straight.

Jacob must have sensed it. Before I said anything, he added smirking, "Alone. Over at that empty table." A new kind of nervousness entered me, but I liked this one much better. I felt my ears grow hot, and I nodded before making myself sound stupid.

After buying our lunches, we walked over to the vacant table. Jacob sat down first, so I took the seat opposite of his. As I took my seat, I noticed the beautiful sun shower that continued to go on outside. The window covered the entire wall behind me and revealed the majestic view of nature at it's best.

The lunch was nothing I enjoyed particularly, so I just picked at my food. Instead of eating, Jake stared at me with wonder. "Aren't you gonna ask me why I eat so much?" My eyes lingered over his overflowing lunch tray, and I just shrugged. "You're a big guy." He snorted and began to devour his food.

I watched incredulously at the amount he was actually consuming. My original thoughts were that maybe he intended on sharing with me, or something. Before I was even halfway done, his entire tray was empty. I continued to stare at him while pushing my tray in front of me.

"Are you gonna finish..." he began to ask, when I interrupted him saying, "Be my guest!" After finishing off my food, he sat back in satisfaction and folded his arms behind his head.

"So," Jacob began, "I understand that we have important business to discuss."

"Not yet. You said after school, so not a word until the last bell rings."

"Sure, sure. So, what do you want to talk about until then?"

I bit my lip and absently played with a strand of my ridiculously long hair. I finally answered, "Anything. Except for the information that you asked about before."

"Fine, I'll ask you safe questions."

"Okay."

"Why did you move to La Push, of all places?"

My heart suddenly began to hurt. I winced at the sensitive topic that was brought up. I knew it wasn't his fault for asking, but it was still painful. My voice quivered as I answered, "My, uh, my parents were killed. Separately, but both of them none the less. I was living with my grandma for a while, when she suddenly died too. My aunt and uncle, that live here in La Push, are my only living relatives."

"Tammy," he said, his voice growing hoarse. Before I could blink, he was at my side, pulling me into a tight embrace. The gesture was very sincere, and I was in no mood to resist him. I hugged him back, resting my head on his muscular chest. "You've been hurt," he whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something." I sighed wishing the same. After a long moment, he released me and sat in the chair next to me.

"It's fine. It's not your fault."

"I suck at asking "safe" questions. Don't I?"

I giggled and answered, "You had no idea! Don't blame yourself."

He smiled and leaned in closer to me. After studying me for a while, he said, "There's something different about your eyes. I mean, obviously they're beautiful, but I'm talking about something deeper. Like right now, for instance. They remind me of the grass.

Yesterday, when I met you, they were a darker green. I also remembered that it was cloudy outside yesterday. Now, with the sun out, it's a much lighter tone of green. Almost like the color is sparkling. I guess the weather affects your eye color. It's kind of cool."

I pretended to think nothing of it; however, there was more sense to his theory than he thought. Nymphs were sensitive creatures towards nature. Our attitudes and appearances very often reflected the weather. Mine was especially sensitive. I had to be extra careful.

As he continued to stare into my eyes, my mind flickered back to the memorable conversation that my mom, grandma, and I had shared when I was five.

"_If you control the dirt, and mommy controls fire, what do i control_?" I smiled almost remembering exactly how I sounded, so curious and excited.

_"Dear, go look outside the window," my grandma responded, "Tell me what you see." My mom instantly grew curious and gave my grandma a questioning look. I guess she didn't know anymore than I did. I wobbled over the window and did as I was told. My nose wrinkled in disgust as I answered, "I see clouds and rain." _

_"Now, my dear, tell me what you __want__ to see." _

_I wasn't catching on. I sighed and answered her pointless question. "I want to see the sun, grandma. The sun reminds me of happy things." _

_"Okay, one last thing. Dearie, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate again on what you __want __to see. Go ahead, that's my girl." _

_I stood there waiting for a long moment, growing very impatient._

_"Grandma! Nothings happen..." my voice trailed off as I opened my eyes. My mother suddenly gasped and fell back onto the couch. My grandma smiled at me and turned to my mom. "Look! Her eyes are sparkling!" my grandma commented. My mom only briefly looked at me, but quickly turned back to whatever was going on outside. I turned around._

"Oh... my... God," my squeaky 5 year old voice and Jake's present voice said perfectly together. _Weird..._

"Tammy!" Jake's voice erupted again, shaking me out of my daydream. His eyes grew wide in terror.

"Jake?" I whispered, watching his face closely. Then, I realized that his eyes were darting between mine and the window. The window!

I turned around and watched as the sky darkened. The storm had grown impossibly strong, and now I finally realized the cause of his fright.

"Your eyes," he whispered slowly, "they're black!"

_**See, what I mean? Keep reading, it's gonna get good!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I knew you guys would appreciate this. I looked up some information on Nymphs so you could get a better picture of what Tammy is. Please realize that some things about Nymphs were added or taken out of Tammy's characteristics for the sake of my story.**_

_**"In **__**Greek mythology**__**, a **__**nymph**__** is any member of a large class of mythological entities in human female form. They were typically associated with a particular location or landform. Nymphs are like European Fairies in that they were unpredictable, a little scary, supernatural, and often showed up in folktales. Nymphs, like all female deities, are beautiful. When they aren't inhabiting some specific part of nature, they are often the attendants of more important deities."**_

_**In other words, Nymphs are soo awesome!! Okay, I hope you like this chapter!! R&R!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Jacob isn't mine... yet! lol**_

As if on cue, thunder suddenly erupted. I jumped in my seat from the sound, but Jake remained staring at my new eye color. I was speechless and growing uncomforatable. The storm was definitely not helping me. Should I run? No, I answered myself, Jake would get suspicious. Although, at this point, if he wasn't suspicious, there was definitely something wrong with him.

"Jake," I said closing my eyes, thinking it might help my situation, "This is no big deal. It's happened before." I opened my eyes to see his reaction. At the moment, Jake was staring out the window. Lightning lit up the sky, each bolt causing my head to spin.

Suddenly Jake noticed my groaning and asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Are you sick? Listen, I'm not scared of you. It's just so strange. I was watching your eyes when suddenly they began to darken. Then I noticed that the clouds were beginning to darken the sky. It was_ Freaky _seeing them both darken at the same time."

Through my pain, I managed a little humor. "There you go, calling me a_ freak _again!" He laughed in response. I noticed that he was carefully avoiding my eyes.

"Hey, you look pretty bad. Maybe you should go to the nurse or something," he said, helping me up to my feet.

"Thanks," I choked out. This storm was definitely making me feel strange. It never did this before. I was used to a little pain, but this was extreme.

Jake helped me walk to the nurse. He let me lean on him. Through my huge headache, I managed to realize how hot his skin was. Was it just me?

"Jake, Are you okay? You feel like your burning up!"

He just shrugged. "I feel fine. My temperature just runs a little higher than others."

The nurse said I had a fever, and I was allowed to go home. She instructed me to call a relative and have them pick me up. I panicked when I realized that I had my aunt's car. She wouldn't be able to get me. As I explained this to her, Jake suddenly interrupted.

"Let me take her. I'll take full responsibility of my cuts and make up the classwork later."

The nurse nodded and let him have me. I continued to lean on him until we were outside. Then, to my surprise, Jake swept me up and ran to his car. It felt like the rain was stabbing me as he ran. Jake held me close. It could have been my head, but I felt like there was heat penetrating off his skin. It felt really nice. Although I couldn't see straight, I noticed that Jake was running extremely fast. Too fast...

We finally reached the car and drove off. I explained the directions to my house. Jake assured me that one of his friends would drop off my car later. When there was silence, I closed my eyes. Immediately, my body began to feel better.

"Hey, the storm calmed down!" Jake observed.

When we reached my house, Jake pulled over and parked. I hoped that meant he would stay with me. Jake reached over and put his hand on my forehead. I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me home Jake."

"Your eyes," he said leaning in very close to me, "they got lighter." We stared at each for a good minute. The hand that had previously been on my forehead, now cupped my face gently.

Before I realized what was happening, Jake's lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I noticed that he was trying very hard to be gentle. I pressed closer to him adding pressure. Then, he pulled away, only for a second, and pecked my lips again. My mind was finally at peace.

I opened my eyes and found him staring at me. He smiled and whispered, "Tammy. Look out the window."

Quickly, I turned to look outside. The rain had stopped. There were tiny droplets stuck to the window of his car. Beyond that, the sun was peaking out of the clouds, throwing off brilliant rays. My heart picked up it's pace as I turned to look at him.

Before a word of explanation came out of my mouth, he leaned in to kiss me again. With his lips still on mine, he said, "I like your green eyes better than your black ones."

"Mmm," I answered, pressing my lips harder on his.

We finally made it out of the car. My whole body was fully rejuvenated by the weather and Jacob's kiss. I jumped out of the car and skipped to my door. Jake quickly caught up with me, grabbing my hand in the process. "So," he said in a cheerful way, "ready to spill?"

I smiled and answered, "Are you?"

The door was unlocked. When we were inside, I led him to the kitchen. I glanced at the clock and calculated that my aunt would be home in 2 hours. She had gone with my uncle in his car to work today. Jake took a seat on a stool and looked impatient. I was purposely taking my time to avoid the inevitable. Finally, with a sigh, I sat down next to him.

"Alright," he said, "You go first."

"Nope."

"Tammy!" he groaned.

"First you," I demanded.

"This isn't gonna work," he said half to himself. After a very long moment of silence, I thought of question that he would hopefully have an easier time to answer.

"Okay. Answer me this. If you "supposedly" saw me running yesterday, then how come you didn't see the giant werewolf behind me?"

Jake's face instantly got pale. I realized that the topic of this werewolf hit a soft spot with Jake. If I could only remember the stories that my dad used to tell me. My mind thought back to an old memory of my dad...

_"Tammy, you have to sleep now! It's getting late," my dad said, sounding clearly exasperated._

_"Can you tell me a story first?" I pleaded with him._

_"If it will make you sleep, fine," he said rubbing his eyes. I jumped into bed and waited for him to start._

_"This is an old Quileute legend," he said and began to fill my head with images of wolves and vampires. He concluded by saying, "There's a rumor that, to this day, if a vampire disrupts the Quileute reservation, that the descendants of Taha Aki will continue to change into werewolves!"_

_"Oh dad, you're so silly!"_

_His aging face looked up at me and said, "You're right. It's just silliness..."_

My mind snapped back to the present. Jake was continuing to struggle with my question. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Jake?" I decided to change my question. "Do you believe in the stories about Taha Aki?"

His eyes fixated on mine and it was as if they pleaded with me to understand something. "Every, single, word," he said emphasising a point that I wasn't getting.

I furrowed my eyebrows and it was as if my dad's voice was yelling something to me. _"Tammy!" _he continued to yell_, "The cold ones! If they are around, the descendants will change!"_

Why was my mind working impossibly slow today? Jake's eyes were practically burning holes through mine. His eyes were so captivating. They were so big and brown. Then it clicked. I laughed out loud, causing Jake to jump.

His eyes were the key! They reminded me exactly of how the wolf's eyes looked. The wolf's eyes had a human look to them. My dad had talked about stories of men changing to wolves. My aunt had remarked on how Jacob was a protector. The wolf had seen me run. The pieces all fit together.

"Hey Jacob," I said, feeling my eyes sparkle.

"What?"

"I know what you are. What you really are," I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

_**Don't stop reading now... Jacob is still holding his breath! Keep reading to see if Tammy's gonna reveal her secret!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it's been so long... i started school and homework became my first priority. K here you go!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jake... sorry!**_

After the word, _werewolf_, left my lips, Jake swooped me up into a tight hug. 

"Jake... can't breath!" I said with what air I still had. He put me down and let out a sigh.

"I thought you'd never guess! Technically I'm not allowed to tell you about me being a werewolf. But, you guessed so I'm technically not breaking the rules! Yes!" In all his excitement, I thought (and hoped) he would forget all about my secret. I held my breath.

"Okay, now it's your turn!" Jake said with a twinkle in his eye. Darn! I released my breath. 

Knowing that he was a werewolf made my news easier to tell... or not. I didn't want to deny the wishes of my dead grandmother. I winced and said, "Can you guess?"

Jake sat up straight and said, "Sure. You guessed about me, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'll guess. Okay your not a vampire, right?"

I shuddered and said, "No."

"Yeah, I knew that already. For one, your smell draws me closer to you instead of making me gag."

I laughed and said, "Tell me everything you know about me that's, well, strange. You know, un-human like. That might help."

"Well, you're beautiful… Hey! don't give me a look! I'm just saying that I've never seen a _human_ look as beautiful as you do. Plus, you're really small. Hmm... are you a pixie?"

"Close..." I began but was quickly interrupted.

"Okay, your eyes match the weather. That's definitely un-human like! Also, since you've been here, there's been a record count of sunny days! Oo, and storms make you sick, right?"

"Yep." I hoped and prayed he would guess. He was so close!

"Nature seems to be the key. Are you like a nature God?"

I laughed and said, "Goddess."

"I'm right?"

"Close enough. I think you know what I am but can't put a word to it, so I'll tell you. I'm a Nymph."

"Nymph," he said trying the word out.

"So now we know."

He turned towards me and said, "Tell me more about Nymphs."

"Only if you tell me about werewolves."

Our conversation went on and on as we explained the good and bad of what we were. Werewolves were especially interesting to me. When Jake began to describe the "cold ones", I noticed clear hatred in his voice.

"You don't like vampires very much, do you?"

"Like?" he snorted, "No, I don't like vampires at all. I hate them. They are our enemies. Everything about them isn't exactly appealing to us. What's your take on vampires?"

"I wouldn't know; I've never met one. My grandma used to be friends with some of them. However, I do remember that my grandma used to warn me about them. 'Not all of them are good, Tammy,' she would say. In fact, I remember distinctly that she said a group of them were out to get rid of my kind."

I noticed Jake's hand grow white as the other one squeezed it. 

"Who," he said, his eyes looking straight at the table, his voice in monotone. His cold stare frightened me.

"The... Volturi."

Instantly, he let out a growl. I backed up from him a little. He composed himself and looked at me. 

"I swear that they will never get so much as a finger on you, as long as I live." 

I should have been afraid of him. The way he looked when I mentioned that name. Yet, no other feeling overcame me, other than comfort. I felt... safe, protected. 

"You know who they are," I said, rather than asked. From the look in his face, I knew he had encountered them once before.

"Yes. It's a long story, but I'll tell it to you one day. I meant what I said, though. I've killed them before, and I'll do it again if any threaten your life."

I smiled at his worn face. "My hero," I said placing my hand gently on his cheek. He took my hand and kissed it softly.

The mood began to lighten. I tried desperately to make Jake smile. His smile was so captivating. It stretched out widely across his face, and made him seem younger than he looked. 

I definitely succeeded way past making Jake smile. When, my aunt and uncle finally walked in the door, they found him hysterical on the floor. I had been telling him about my mom's fire abilities, and how she nearly burned the butt off of our annoying neighbors one time. 

"Hi Carey, hi Uncle Jim," I said in between giggles, "You know Jacob?" Jake pulled himself up and went to shake their hands.

My aunt smiled at him and said, "Jacob Black! How are you doing lately? How's your dad?"

Jacob answered politely, "I'm good and my dad's been doing a good job of putting up with me!" He paused to laugh. "How's your car doing Mr. Skywater?"

My uncle unbuttoned his jacket as he answered, "Excellent, thanks to you of course!"

After a quick conversation with my aunt and uncle, Jacob announced that he had to leave. I walked him to my door. When I looked outside, my aunt's car was there safe and sound. Jake paused hesitantly before descending the quick stairs. 

"I'm glad we don't have any secrets between us now," he said in a sincere voice.

"Me too."

His hot hand squeezed my cold one. Before I knew what I was doing, my arms found there way around his waist. His arms followed my gesture. I looked up at him and his face bent down towards mine. The gap was quickly closed.

That night, I fell asleep thinking about werewolves. 

Suddenly, my eyes popped open, but I wasn't in my bed. Strangely enough, I was in the middle of a dark forest. I was pretty sure I was dreaming. There was no way that my grandma could be walking towards me in real life.

"Gram? What are you doing here?" I asked, still in disbelief that she was standing in front of me.

"I've come to warn you dearie!" she said with wide eyes, standing not two feet away from me.

"About what?"

Okay obviously, I was going insane. My grandmother was talking to me in my dream. Was she really here, back from her grave? I shivered and just accepted that I was just dreaming about her because I missed her or something. This was no big deal, I think.

"Answer me this. Have your nature abilities been giving you problems?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"Well, I guess. Are you referring to the fact that I've been getting headaches during every storm that hits?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "You see, that's it! I never told you this before so please listen carefully. Before your mother died, strange things were happening to her. 

"Every time she was dealing with her fire, it burned her fingertips. That never used to happen. And me! Before I passed, my lovely plants were soiled! Everything that I grew got rotten! Do you see the pattern here?"

"So you're saying," I said slowly, enunciating every word, "that before you and Mama died, you lost control over your natural abilities?"

"No!" she shouted out at me. "Your mama was Still spitting out fire with her fingers! I was Still growing plants in record time! It was the outcome that affected us! The result of her controlling fire was that it burned her fingers! The result of my controlling the Earth was that the plants were dying! Don't you see?"

I paused waiting for her to tell me. "No?" I said clearly perplexed. This clearly bothered her.

Gram let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Tammy! It was nature! Nature was warning us! It was telling us that something bad was heading our way. It wanted to prevent us from danger! Unfortunately, your mama and I didn't read all the signs properly."

I gasped and said, "Gram! Do you think that something bad is coming for me? That nature is warning me?"

Her ghostly hand grabbed mine and said, "I know it."

_**Ooo! Tammy is in danger! Lucky for her, she has a pack of werewolves and her own useful talents behind her! Will that be enough to save her from whatever is headed her way? Keep reading! ; )**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_well, it's finally here. more to come :)_**

**_disclaimer- well i own tammy :D_**

"_I know it_."

I let out a scream and jumped out of bed. My breathing was heavy, and my skin had broken into a sweat. _Just a dream_, I reassured myself. Just… a … dream. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, I started to get ready for school.

My aunt and uncle had left to go to work early, so I was on my own. I anxiously grabbed my raincoat and stepped into the inevitable rain. To my surprise, Jake was there leaning against his car.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you a ride to school. Just in case you were still feeling sick or something."

Grateful from his soothing presence, the nightmare was slowly creeping out of my head.

When we were both in his car, Jake said, "Tammy. Are you alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I, I don't know how to explain it, but something doesn't feel right to me."

"Something doesn't feel right?" I asked in wonder.

"Yeah. It's like, you know how animals get before storms? You know, all fidgety and unsettling? That's how I feel right now."

"Well, it is raining," I said with a weak giggle.

"No. Not that kind of storm. A bigger one."

My heart was pounding harshly in my chest. My grandmother's warning was back in my mind, now louder and clearer than ever. Something, no, someone was coming for me. And I had no idea what to do.

_I know it._

We arrived to school in record time. I had not said a word the entire time. Jake turned off the ignition and stayed in his seat. We both sat there, staring into the harsh storm. I focused on the storm and tried to calm it down. It took every ounce of my energy, but it finally slowed down.

Then the strangest thing happened.

A piercing screech filled my ears.

The sound was tearing through my head, and my body jolted. I let out a scream of my own and covered my ears. I knew that Jake was probably horror stricken, but I had neither the energy, nor the will to look at him. I continued to scream as the sound traveled into my small body.

I felt warm hands on my face. Faintly, I heard Jake saying my name, trying to get my attention. It was too painful; I just wanted to die.

Suddenly, I heard a roar.

Above all of the screeching, the roar rumbled throughout the entire car; the roar of a werewolf. Immediately, the noise came to a halt. I stopped screaming and slowly let go of my ears. I turned to see Jake breathing heavy and shivering fiercely. I knew at that instant that the roar had come from him. As time passed, he began to calm down and shake less.

"Jake…"

"Shh," he said, closing his eyes. "Don't make a sound."

The sound…

What had it been? It obviously had been triggered by something. I realized that it happened right after I tried to calm the weather down. Could that have been a warning? Were they getting closer, whoever _They _were? One thing was clear at the moment. Jake had stopped the pain. He saved me.

I waited for another minute and then touched his blazing hot hand.

"Thank you," I whispered.

My hand covered his, or attempted to rather, and I opened the car door.

"Wait!" He yelled, sending my body into a brief shock. I quickly closed the door and faced him with my entire body.

"Jake, I wish I could explain, but I have no idea what just happened. I can't even describe the noise…" My voice caught and I realized that I was crying.

Jake realized it too. "Please," he said in a desperate voice. "Don't."

He wiped a tear off my face gently. I grabbed his hand and held it close to my body. My crying began to die down.

Suddenly, Jake unbuckled himself and opened his door. "Don't move." He commanded me.

I waited and waited; still, nothing happened. My head felt heavy, and my body was sore. I desperately wanted to walk around, but the urgency of Jake's voice had me scared stiff. Finally, I noticed Jake and his whole gang of friends. They all had the same intense look on their faces as they walked towards the car.

Jake looked at me and gave me a small smile. He walked over and opened my door. I followed him to his group of friends. After introducing me, he said to others, "Look. I know for sure that the Volturi are coming after her. Her nature abilities are practically killing her right now, and I'm not too thrilled with that. Until the Volturi are stopped, Tammy's going to get weaker, and I'm gonna get angrier. Are you guys in?"

After a brief pause, everyone simultaneously said, "We're in!"

My heart was finally at peace, and I thanked all of them. As I began walking towards school, Jake said, "And where do you think your going?"

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. "I'm going to school, which is where all of you should be headed unless you want detention for being late."

Jake smirked and said, "We're not going to be late. We are ditching."

Before I could say one word of disproval, Jake had me in his car. He refused to tell me where we were going, and I was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Well Carey, I ditched school today because I was kidnapped by a group of werewolves." I turned to look at Jake and glared at him. "While I'm at it, I'll say that you guys ate my homework."

"Ok," Jake said, hitting the wheel. "I get it; I know we're being totally mysterious, but you have to know that I'm freaking out right now! Your life is in danger, Tammy, and I don't want anything to happen to you! Please, just trust me; I'm gonna make you safe, I promise."

I reached over and put my hand in Jake's free one. For the rest of the drive, we stayed quiet, holding each other's hands. Suddenly, Jake pulled up at a very old house. I looked at the mailbox and saw that a last name was written on it.

"Jake, who's Uley?"

**_R&R _**


End file.
